portmanteaufandomcom-20200213-history
Combat Skills
Combat skills All offensive combat skills get the highest of the vigor and agility bonus. **Ranged attacks get the vigor bonus only if strength plays an important role (e.g. a longbow, not a crossbow). Otherwise, they are agility-based skills. In general, when you are in combat, you can move and act, or act and move. There are some special actions but in general, you can only act once per round. Some actions are so minor they don't affect combat actions. The GM may provide guidelines on free action use. Combat stats: Defense, equal to (Agility+Intuition)/2 rounded up Speed, equal to (Vigor+Agility+5) The following skills are all combat skills: Brawl, Melee Weaponry, Ranged Weaponry Special actions, General: Some actions in combat require that you forfeit your defense. If you have already used your defense in the round, you can't use these special actions. You can draw or sheathe a weapon, but cannot act this turn. You can make an offhand attack. This produced a -2 penalty to your attacks You can try and touch someone. Without resistance, it's automatic. With resistance, roll the appropriate offensive combat skill. You can try to sprint. You cannot perform other actions, but move at double your speed. Your character can move up to twice his Speed and stage an attack at the end of his movement, all in the same turn. You lose your Defense this round. You cannot perform maneuvers that require you to lose your Defense. You can fall prone. All ranged attacks get a -2 against you, however weaponry and brawl attacks get a +2. If it's a close-combat ranged attack, you get the +2 but also the defense penalty. You can do this as a reaction, but you lose your normal action this turn. Rising is a normal action. Brawl Strike, roll your Brawl skill. Bite, roll your Brawl skill. Teeth provide bonus dice. Humans produce bashing damage while animals usually produce lethal damage. Grapple, roll a Brawl (minus Vigor) to achieve a hold. If the victim tries to break free when her turn arrives, roll a Brawl (minus Vigor). Unless immobilized you can try to break free in other turns. If the victim breaks free the grapple is over. If it is not, one of the following can be performed by either combanant: --- Overpower, when you have grappled an opponent successfully, you can try to overpower him. Roll another Brawl (minus Vigor). If you do overpower your victim, (failing doesn't break the hold), you can try to do the following 1. Render opponent prone. You both fall to the floor. Either combatant must break the hold to rise in a subsequent turn. Rising is considered an action. If you manage to rise, you get a +2 to offensive physical skills against the prone target. 2. Damage opponent. You try to damage your victim, by rolling another brawl for bashing damage. 3. Immobilize. Until now you didn't really intefere with the victim's actions. Now by rolling another Brawl, you can immobilize the victim. This means that the victim's only physical action can be to break free. Also the victim's defense doesn't apply to attacks from other combatants. You can continue holding your victim without any rolls. When you stop, you still have a grip, but you haven't overpowered your opponent. Trying to break free when immobilized is a Brawl - opponent's Vigor. You compare the amount of successes rolled to the amount the attacker got when he tried to immobilized. If they are more, the victim breaks free. 4. Draw a weapon (full action, small weapon) 5. Attack with drawn weapon. You still roll a Brawl, since using weapons in grappling combat doesn't have to do with the ability to use them normally. You get bonus dice for your Brawl, and the damage can be upgraded to lethal. (Defense applies normally) 6. Turn drawn weapon. Try to use a weapon a gainst its wielder. Brawl for success. You have to wait to use it. 7. Disarm opponent. (you have to wait another turn to draw the weapon so that you can use it) 8. Use opponent for concealment. For multiple grapplers, if you want to break free, your penalty is the highest Vigor, plus the number of additional grapplers. While Grappling, you may not dodge, and can only perform close-combat attacks. All-out attacks have no effect. ** Channeling isn't affected by grapples even when fully immobilized. Alchemy is rendered totally ineffective, you cannot perform it while in a grapple. You can use objects. Using objects is like attacking with a drawn weapon. At least one success to use the item, after you successfully draw it. Ranged Weaponry Strike, you roll the Ranged Weaponry skill (defense doesn't apply). Range penalties, short range(0), mid range(2), long range(4). Each range is double the previous one. For thrown weapons, the Vigor+Agility+Athletics-object size determine short range in meters. Extrapolate from that. Aerodynamic objects get double the ranges. To throw an object its size must be less than your Strength. ** If you are trying to avoid combatants who are in close combat with the target, substract two dice to avoid your allies. ** If you are shooting in close-combat, your opponents defense does apply. The penalty for using ranged weapons from cover is equal to your cover's penalty + 1. So for substantial cover (-3) you get a -2 penalty. To reload a ranged weapon, you have to spend an action. Called Shots The Storyteller imposes penalties to your attack roll based on the size of the intended target. A torso might be at -1, a leg or arm -2, a head -3, a hand -4 and an eye -5. If no successes are gained, the attack misses altogether. The results of a successful attack are determined by the Storyteller. A successful Vigor + Grip might be required for a victim to hold onto a held object, with a penalty to the effort equal to the damage done in the attack. A successful attack staged on a body part might ignore armor , because none is worn there. A blow to the head with a blunt object that normally inflicts bashing damage might inflict lethal damage, or cause the victim to be stunned. Knockout: A single blow delivered to the head (-3 penalty to hit) that equals or exceeds the target's Size in damage might knock him unconscious. A WithIn roll is made for the victim. If it succeeds, he behaves normally. If it fails, he is unconscious for a number of turns equal to the damage done. Armor The rating of any protective gear is automatically subtracted from the dice pool of an incoming attack. If your character wears armor rated 3, three dice are removed from an attacker's dice pool. Armor is rated in terms of he kinds of attacks against which it protects: ballistic and all other kinds. Thus, protective gear has two ratings eparated by a slash on the Armor Chart : general/ballistic. The first applies to most attack types. The second applies to those made with attacks involving the Ranged Weaponry Skill. Special Types of Attack Killing Blow: A target who is tied up, unconscious or paralyzed not only gets no Defense, he can be felled by a single blow. A roll need not be made for an attacker; the damage points he inflicts equal his dice pool, modified by any armor worn by the target. Damage done is automatic, as is armor's protection. No attack roll is required. Knockdown: A power, weapon or effect forces a target off his feet. A successful Dexterity + Athletics roll allows him to maintain his footing as a reflexive action. If the roll succeeds, the character behaves normally. If the roll fails, the character is forced to go prone. If he has not performed an action in the turn, he loses his action that turn. He cannot perform any tasks and cannot move that turn; he just hits the ground. He can rise again as an action in a subsequent turn. Or once he lands, he always has the option of remaining prone. Stun: When an attack inflicts stun, the target loses his next action.